novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaya the Dragon
Kaya the Dragon (カヤ ・ザ ・ドラッガﾝ Kaya za Doraggan) is a 21-year-old anthropomorphic female Mobian dragon. She is a descendant of the crystal mage, Wen-Ling, daughter of Cross, the older sister of Thorn and the love interest of Caper the Bull. She is a traveling crystal collector. Physical description Because of her mix bloodline, her mother is a Chinese dragon and her father being a Western dragon, she has a mixed appearance but does take more after her father, Cross. Kaya is a stunning slim and slender light blue dragon with scales covering her body, and amber eyes. She has long black hair with blue streaks tied in a low bun-ponytail, a pale muzzle, and tan-colored horns. She also has a long tail extending behind her. However, because of her mixed bloodline, she lacks a few things Chinese dragons have, like the fins on their back. Kaya instead has only a pair of spike-like things on the end of her tail, but also the fur at the end like some Chinese Dragons do. She wears a cobalt-blue sleeveless, hooded vest with amber trimming over a black shirt where the sleeves stop at her elbows, black shorts with light blue trimming, and a pair of brown high heeled boots with black straps near the top. She also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves and carries a shoulder-brown bag that carries her crystals (which was magically enhanced to be able to hold a ton of crystals). Personality Kaya is a sweet young girl who will always help those in need. She has a thing for children and is very caring. When she first meets Caper her shy side surfaces. When in a fight, Kaya is fierce and is not easy to knockdown. Abilities As a descendant of Wen-Ling, Kaya inherited her ancestor's powers over crystal manipulation. Powers *'Crystal manipulation:' Kaya is capable of manipulating crystals and crystalline materials. She is also able to manipulate, control and absorb the energy released naturally by crystals. **'Crystal generation:' Kaya is able to generate crystals from nothing. **'Crystal attacks:' She is able to unleash crystals in the form of various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls, and scattershots. **'Crystal aura:' She can surround herself in crystal energy. **'Crystallokinetic combat:' She is capable of using their crystal powers in tandem with physical combat. **'Crystallokinetic constructs:' Kaya is capable of creating crystal constructs. ***'Crystallokinetic wing manifestation:' Kaya is able to use her crystals to form wings to allow her to fly, however, it requires her to use a lot more energy, so she only uses it when needed. **'Crystal surfing:' She is capable of surfing atop crystals or lifting herself into the air aboard crystals. **'Crystal mimicry:' She is able to transform into or have a physical body made up of crystals. **'Crystallization:' She is able to transform objects and people into crystals and back. **'Crystal imprisonment:' She can bind or imprison beings by imprisoning them inside a solid crystal. **'Vibration emission:' She can generate powerful shockwaves. **'Gemstone manipulation:' She can manipulate, shape and create gems and jewels. She often uses this power to earn money while traveling. **'Invisibility:' By bending light off crystals, Kaya can make objects and herself invisible. **'Energy absorption and redirection:' She is capable of absorbing and redirecting external energy through the atomic structure of their crystals *'Enhanced speed, strength, and agility' *'Enhanced durability:' Kaya possesses very thick dragon scales that protect her from most physical attacks. Skills *'Jewelry making:' As an extension to her powers, Kaya is able to use her gemstone manipulation to create jewelry. She often uses this as a way to make money when traveling rather than asking her father for money. *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Trained by her father, Kaya possess proficient hand-to-hand combat skills. *'Multilingual:' Kaya is able to understand many languages. Weaknesses *'No wings:' Kaya was born without wings which renders her flightless. *'Sound waves:' Kaya's crystals can easily be shattered by powerful sound waves, rendering her powerless Equipment *'Bag of gems:' Kaya has a bag that she holds her gems that she finds *'Book on gems:' Kaya has a book that tells her all about the different types and kinds of gems. Trivia * Kaya was born as a Chinese Dragon, which shows her lack of wings. But, she is able to create a pair of wings using her crystals. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Dragons